Retrograde
by FloodedLungs
Summary: Ava and Harper may be twins but they are nothing alike. Their personalities may clash but at the end of the day, they're family and that's what matters. But when a certain Slytherin comes into the picture, their close bond may be ruined forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of its characters.**

**Well this is my first ever HP fic and I have to say, I'm quite excited. I haven't written any fan fiction in a while so bare with me. Enjoy!**

"Oh my darlings are finally going to Hogwarts," Genevieve McQuillen said, tears pouring down her face.

"Mum, you're embarrassing me," Ava laughed, trying to escape her mother's embrace.

"I can't help it. My babies are growing up," their mother smiled.

"Don't worry mum. We're only first years. We've still got a long way to go," Harper said.

Ava and Harper McQwillen were twin sisters, but they were absolutely nothing alike. While Ava had straight, dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, her sister had fiery red hair that no matter what Harper tried always curled. And unlike her sister, she had dark brown eyes. Nobody knew they were even sisters without being told. But even more shocking than their appearances were their personalities.

Ava was outgoing and mischievous while Harper was much more quiet. Actually, not many knew what type of personality she had because she was so shy.

"Well you two need to hurry along. You don't want to miss the train," Genevieve said, wiping away tears.

"Make sure to write. I can't wait to hear what houses you're in. Maybe you'll be a Slytherin like me," she smiled proudly.

"Or maybe you'll get into the best house, Ravenclaw," their father, Rowan McQuiellen, winked. "But no matter what, we'll be proud of whatever house your put into."

Harper gave one final hug to her father before running onto the train with her sister. They found an empty compartment and quickly sat down. They stuck noses against the glass as the train started to depart. Ava and Harper waved with all their might as they watched their parents disappear.

Ava was practically bouncing off her feet, unable to contain her excitement. Harper on the other hand was holding back tears, already feeling slightly homesick. She too was excited, but her anxiety got the best of her. It always did.

"I have a feeling I'll be sorted into Slytherin. Just like mum. Don't you think?" Ava smiled brightly.

Harped gulped back her tears before replying, "I'm hoping I'll be a Ravenclaw, just like dad."

"Yeah, you'll definitely get the nerdy house," her sister teased.

"Dad definitely wasn't a nerd. He was captain of Ravenclaw's Quidditch team."

"And he got way more O.W.L.'s than any normal person would," Ava laughed.

"Mum's lucky she even got one," Harper chuckled.

"They're such opposites, aren't they?" Ava smiled.

The compartment door was pushed open, and a girl stepped inside. She had white blonde hair that cascaded into long waves. She carried a copy of the Quibbler in her hand, her wand in the other. "Sorry to bother you, but everywhere else is occupied. Do you mind if I could sit her?" she smiled at the sisters.

Ava glanced at her curiously, noticing her odd demeanor. She wore mismatched clothing and two different colored socks.

"Sure," Harper smiled. "There's plenty of room," she said quietly. Harper hoped she could quickly befriend the girl for she wasn't the best at making friends. She was too shy to ask the other kids on her street to play. Plus, Ava had made friends with most of the children in the village already. Harper felt like she was imposing if she too made friends with them.

"Thanks," the girl smiled. "I'm Luna. Luna Lovegood," she said .

"Ava, Ava McQuillen," Ava said, smiling brightly.

"Harper McQuillen." Harper said, looking down at her feet.

"What year are you lot in? I've never seen you around."

"We're-," Harper started, getting cut off by her sister.

"We're first years actually," Ava grinned, neatly tucking a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"What year are you in, Luna?" Harper asked.

"Oh, I'm a second year," Luna replied. "Are you two twins? Since you're both the same age and all."

"Yes, actually. You can't really tell. We look nothing alike," Ava laughed.

"Oh wow, that's really interesting," Luna said, cocking her head to get a better look at the sisters.

The train ride continued with chatter here and there, Ava doing most of it. Harper sat back quietly, enjoying the company. She was often alone but like to be in the presence of others, even if she didn't engage in the conversation herself.

When they finally arrived, Ava shot up, adrenaline rushing through her. She couldn't wait any longer for all the wonders that Hogwarts held. She would finally be sorted into a house, after years of hearing stories from her parents. All of those stories would finally be coming to life, her imagination becoming reality.

Harper on the hand, felt sick. Her stomach was flipping, unable but to feel nervous. Luna noticed her anxiety and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I guess I'll see you around. Maybe I'll even see one of you in the Ravenclaw common room," Luna said. She gave a final wave before separating from the first years.

A large giant, who said his name was Hagrid, took the younger students to the lake where Hogwarts gleamed brightly above them.

"Ye'll cross this lake ter get t' Hogwarts," he smiled . "Ye'll get 'der right in time fer the Sorting Ceremony. I bet you lot are jumpin' with excitement, yeh?"

Most of the students were too frightened to answer but nodded. Harper gave a shy smile, looking down at her feet. Ava stood proud, her smile as wide as can be.

Everyone got into a boat and crossed the lake, thankfully nobody falling it. Many of the first years starred up in amazement as they entered Hogwarts. Ava took all of it in, the moving pictures and staircases, the tall ceilings that never seemed to end. She couldn't take her eyes off of the beauty of Hogwarts.

Harper stood close to her sister, feeling a bit intimidated of the large school. She wanted to be excited but her anxiety got the best of her.

"Isn't it amazing?" Ava said to her sister.

Harper nodded and gulped back her reply, her mouth feeling dry.

A woman walked out, wearing emerald green robes and stood in front of everyone. "My name is Professor McGonagall and in a few moments I'll be escorting you through these doors into the Great Hall."

"I can't believe we're about to be sorted," Ava whispered excitedly.

"Me neither," Harper replied, giving a small smile.

"Now if you will all follow me," Professor McGonagall said. With a swish of her wand, the huge wooden doors opened, revealing the Great Hall.

All the other students chattered loudly, sitting at their house tables, catching up with their classmates. Some peered at the new students, which particularly slightly scared Harper. She wasn't a fan of getting a lot of looks. Ava on the other hand soaked it up, and stood taller, ready for anything.

They walked passed the tables, Harper grabbing onto her sister's arm. Ava chuckled and gave her a smile, a look made Harper feel just a tad better.

"And now the Sorting Ceremony begins," announced Professor McGonagall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters.**

**Well Hurricane Irene is over thank god. And I actually have internet so I can post the 2****nd**** chapter! Enjoy.**

"Ava McQuillen," Professor McGonagall said, her voice echoing throughout the Great Hall. The smile on Ava's face couldn't have been bigger as she stepped up to the stool. She sat down, her back straight, her hands crossed at her lap.

McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head, and it barely need any time to think. "Slytherin!" it exclaimed, causing the Slytherin table to erupt into applause. If it was possible, the smile on her face got even bigger as she made her way to her house table. She turned around and gave a quick thumbs up to her sister, before skipping to the table to sit with her fellow housemates.

"Harper McQuillen." People whispered about the sisters, since it was quite odd to have to have two of the same family in the same year. It's not often when you come across twins.

Harper's face flushed in worry as she stepped up and sat onto the stool. She closed her eyes, holding her hands tightly in her lap.

"Hmmm, this is a tricky one," the Sorting Hat said. Harper gripped her hands even harder, having anxiety more than ever.

"Better be… Hufflepuff!" the hat yelled, the Hufflepuff table applauding in laughter.

Harper couldn't have been more confused. Her sister, a Slytherin, like their mother. Her father, a Ravenclaw. And she was… a Hufflepuff. She wondered what her parents would think as she wandered to her house table. Would they be proud?

She sat down at the table, holding back tears in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" a boy next to her asked. He put a hand on her shoulder, his face full of concern.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," Harper said quietly.

"You'll really like Hufflepuff. Everyone is really nice here. We all get alone really well," he said, trying to cheer her up.

"Really?" she asked. She thought of the possibility of actually making friends. She had only friend, a girl named Sandra Hark, daughter of a friend of Genevieve. They had played a few times and had gotten along well. That was the closest Harper had ever come to a friend. Well other than her sister of course.

"Yeah, you'll be right at home. Promise," he said, giving a kind smile. He stuck out his hand and said, "I'm Justin. Justin Finch-Fletchley."

"Harper McQuillen," she said, looking up at him for the first time. He had dark brown eyes, the exact colors of her own, and dark brown hair. She shook his hand shyly, not used to all the attention.

And it was the fist time in a long time, that both sisters fell asleep, smiling, only to have happy dreams.


End file.
